To Create a Pokemon Master
by ladala
Summary: Mewtwo wants someone to challenge him, but no one in the Kanto Region is strong enough. Out of boredom, he takes control of the body of a young ten-year-old and is determined to make a champion out of him. Unfortunately, there is some delay between him ordering the child about and his body actually moving. And some other legendaries decide it would be fun to join in. A Twitch fic.
1. Chapter 1

It couldn't be over. Everything as it was so far had been a struggle, and now there was nothing. Just peace.

Sure, there were other, lesser Pokemon in the cave, but they didn't count. They knew not to mess with me. Unlike the humans, these creatures knew what was good for them.

But, was this it? No more struggle, no more battles? Just peace? No, something had to happen. I was sure of it. Nothing ever stayed constant for long.

But it did. Days passed. Weeks. No one came in. No Pokemon challenged me. I was bored.

I reached out psychically. Maybe there was someone out there who could be influenced? Someone who was strong enough to challenge me, and really provide a challenge?

No such human nor Pokemon existed, but I noticed there was a very impressionable young boy, about to start a journey. He was ambitious. He had the drive to potentially become the champion. And he had the potential to battle me. And, along the way, I could have a bit of fun. Yes. This was the perfect plan.

I tapped into his mind. Let the journey begin.

"Red! Stop playing video games and come down! Professor Oak has been expecting you for the past hour!" One more level. After all, it was my last chance to play this game before I headed out on my big journey. "RED! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I jumped, pressing the wrong button and causing Mario to jump down into an abyss. Alright, maybe I had been playing too long. I put down the controller and headed downstairs.

"Your backpack is on the table. Please don't mess this up." I hadn't had much luck in my life, ever, in fact. I barely passed school as it was, and reached only the minimum score to gain a trainer's license. Mom had wanted me to become a doctor, but there was no way that was going to happen. I was fine with this, though. After all, my goal had always been to become a Pokemon Champion, not be stuck in a hospital with sick people. Pokemon training suited me fine. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Immediately when I exited the house, I felt something hit me. Only, it wasn't like someone threw a Pokeball at my head or anything, but it was like my brain had been struck. And just my brain. My skull was fine. Everything was fine. Or so it seemed. My legs suddenly moved on their own. I was walking. Where was I going? Why? I certainly wasn't doing this.

Alright, this is seriously weird. Stop it legs. Stop it right now. _So wait, something is happening?_ What was that? There was a thought that I didn't think. And I was going to crash into Blue's house. Ow. My legs continued marching forward, but I there was, you know, the house in the way.

_Sorry about that. Are you still moving? _Yes, I was. _Ah, I was afraid of that. Can't see what's happening, so you'll have to tell me. There also seems to be a bit of a distance lag. Should clear up when you get closer. _I managed to stop moving, but what? _You are becoming the champion. I will make sure that happens._ As if that was a good explanation.

I was suddenly moving to the north. You know, the direction that is opposite Oak's lab, where I needed to go? Toward the tall grass that I needed a Pokemon-oh, Arceus I was not going to get a Pokemon in time. I was going to get attacked and in this state, that could be very, very bad for me.

Luckily, once I set one foot in the grass, I stopped. _Sorry, didn't realize you didn't have a Pokemon yet._

"Wait, don't go out!" Professor Oak shouted, and ran toward me. "Wild Pokemon live in the tall grass, Red, I thought you knew that!" Yes, I did, but he wasn't going to believe me if I told him what was really going on.

"Sorry Professor, I was so excited I forgot to grab my Pokemon," I said instead. At least my mouth was working.

"Well, come follow me. I've got your Pokemon in my lab. But if you were so excited, why did you take so long to come out?" Oak grabbed my arm to lead me into the lab. Whew. Hopefully I could get through here without him noticing.

"I forgot what time you said," I said.

Inside Oak's lab, Blue was waiting.

"So you finally decided to show up, eh Red?" he taunted, "You should have waited longer, then maybe you wouldn't have to go at all!"

"Now, now. He already explained to me," Professor Oak said on my behalf, "He forgot what time he was supposed to show up. Now listen, both of you. When I was a young trainer, I raised many Pokemon, but these three are the only ones I still have left. Red, you may choose first," Blue looked at Oak defiantly.

"But Gramps! Red was late, I should choose first!"

"Now, now. Have patience Blue. You can choose after him." Blue shot daggers at me, but it was my time to move. And I couldn't. Great. It seems that whoever that strange voice guy was, he was in control of my body.

"Choose a Pokemon, Red. I've already been waiting long enough." My body spontaneously started moving, and fortunately in the direction I wanted to go. _Interesting. _That voice again. _It appears that you are operating at the same delay I am. I did not force you to move in that direction. _Well, that was something. But who is this strange voice? And why me? _Just choose your Pokemon. I'll explain later._

I worked to face the right direction, and looked at the Pokeballs. One of these three capsules would contain my first partner. I had to choose wisely. I reached out and grabbed the nearest one. I sent it out, and it was a Charmander. It looked up at me with those huge, adorable eyes, but I didn't want Charmander. Bulbasaur would make my Gym challenges easier, at least to start out.

"Do you want Charmander?" Professor Oak asked, and I found myself nodding. Wait, no! I didn't want it! "That's a good choice! Look after it well! Do you know how to nickname your Pokemon? Press a button on the Pokeball like this," he came over and pressed a small button, and a holographic screen came up, "and type in the name you want. Be careful, though. You can only nickname a Pokemon once, unless you ask the Name Rater to change it for you."

My arm lifted and went right through the holographic keyboard, hitting random letters and then "save." My Charmander was officially named "ABBBBBBK (."

"Well, you'll get used to it," Professor Oak said.

"Hah, dumb name, Red. I'll choose the better Pokemon, and the better name!" Blue raced over to the table and grabbed the Pokeball containing Squirtle. He entered the nickname "Squirtbro" and turned to me. "Now, lets battle!"

I had no choice but to accept his challenge, although I wanted desperately to get out. His Squirtle and my Charmander faced each other. _Let me do this, I know how to battle. _Suddenly, a new set of thoughts entered my head.

_I sure hope my trainer knows what he's doing. _The voice was young, and feminine.

_I have connected your Pokemon's thoughts to ours, _the first voice stated, _this should streamline the battling process. _Huh. Interesting.

Charmander, what can you do? _I can Scratch and Growl. _Okay,

"Scratch!" I shouted, but the deeper voice said _Growl. _Charmander obeyed the second.

"Hah, your Pokemon doesn't even listen to you! Tackle, Squirtbro!" The Squirtle, in contrast, did exactly as Blue said.

Chamander looked back at me apologetically, saying _sorry, I don't know why but I can't disobey the other one. _It's okay, I can't either.

_Now Scratch!_ The deeper voice commanded. I took the liberty of saying it out loud again. At least I was going to make it look like I was in control.

The battle went on, but eventually Charmander managed to win.

"What? I must have picked the wrong Pokemon to be beaten by someone like you! Smell ya later!" he ran out of the lab. I looked back at the Professor.

"Thanks for the Pokemon," I said. Alright, move! I walked right into a bookshelf. "I'm just going to read something on this shelf," I said, salvaging the situation and grabbing a random book.

"Open the menu with Start!" it said on the title page. What did that mean? I put it back and managed to get out the door. Now, it was time for my adventure to truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, which way now? _Was he seriously asking me this? I assumed that he would just take me wherever he felt like taking me. _I can't see, remember? We need progress. Which way is it? _Alright, alright! It's to the north, after a few paces west as to not head into Oak's lab again. It was hard enough thinking of reasons I'm acting this way. I did not want to have to think of more.

I moved west, then north, as planned. It was scary going into the tall grass for what was really the first time in my life. I had always been taught that it was dangerous, and with the current situation, it was even scarier. I had Charmander, but would she really be enough?

A wild Rattatta jumped out, forcing me to stop moving forward. I managed to send out Charmander, who had been healed after the battle with Blue.

Immediately, I could hear her thoughts. _Huh? Another battle already?_

_Hmm, _the original voice chimed in, _it appears Pokemon are in a state of stasis when inside their Pokeball. _He didn't know this, and he claims to know how to battle? _I haven't done this before. Anyway, we're battling, right?_ Right, I should be focusing on that.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander obeyed. It seemed the powerful voice was going to let me run this battle.

_Didn't you give me a nickname? _Charmander asked, after striking the Rattatta. _Why don't you call me that? _Uh, well, I hadn't meant to do it, but the name ended up unpronounceable. _Well, why don't you call me something pronounceable then? I don't know, I don't like being called "Charmander" much. It's so impersonal. _The Rattatta wagged its tail at Charmander. Was that really an attack?

Anyway, name. I looked at the registered name on the Pokeball. It started with A, and then was followed by a bunch of B's. Maybe Abby?

"Abby, Scratch!" I said. She looked back at me briefly before going into her attack. _That's more like it! _The attack hit Rattatta's weak point, and it fainted. I returned her to her Pokeball. We could move on.

Just a few more steps north, then we have to go west for a bit, then north again_. _I decided it was best to give the one who was controlling my legs an update.I wished I knew his name, or had something I could call him consistently.

_Alright, tell me if you go too far off course, _he responded. _And just call me Psychic one or Master or Guide or something. I would prefer not to tell you my real name._

Oh, so he was going to take over my life, but he wouldn't tell me who he is.

_We'll meet once you become Champion, but not before. It's for my own safety. _AKA he wasn't going to tell me because I could call the police on him. This had to be illegal, after all. _No, but if I told you more I would put myself at risk of being discovered. I'll tell you where I am when you become Champion, so focus on that goal. _Sounded like he was running from the law, to me.

We made our way through the first route, and eventually got into Viridian City. There were people everywhere outside, here. There was a Pokemon Center, right next to the city's entrance.

Pokemon Center's were great. They would heal your Pokemon at no cost to you as long as you had a Trainer Card. Abby was a bit tired out from the battles, so it would be a good idea to heal.

The only bad thing was that Viridian's Pokemon Center was right next to a ledge, so if I wasn't traveling in just the right direction, I would slide down.

_So, what direction is this Pokemon Center in? _asked the mysterious Psychic one. A little bit to the east, but we have to be careful to head straight east, not a little bit south. After a few seconds, my body shifted its position and headed east, but right into the wall on the side of the Pokemon Center.

Well, we needed to go a little bit south, but then straight east. My body turned and headed south, right over the ledge. No! Now we needed to go all the way around again!

We repeated basically the same sequence a few more times. I decided enough was enough.

Alright. No Pokemon Center. We're going north. There's a Gym up there, and I doubt we'll win, but we can sure try. _Are you sure?_ Yes. You probably can't tell, but it _hurts_ falling down the same ledge over and over again. And people are starting to stare.

We headed north, bumping into buildings every now and then. But, there was a problem. An old man was passed out in the road.

Can you try turning me slightly to the right? As it is, I'm heading straight into some guy passed out. I don't want to step on him. _Alright. I adjusted it. Tell me if it's too much. _It wasn't but-

"-No you can't pass! I forbid it!" the old man grabbed my leg from where he was laying and wouldn't let go. "It's private property here! You cannot go on!"

"It's an open route, how is this private property?" I asked. A girl nearby took notice and ran over.

"Grandpa, let him go," she ordered the old man.

"No! Young kids today don't know what property means! Back in my day-" the girl knelt down and wrenched his hand off of my leg, "Hey!" but pushed me back where I had come from.

"Sorry about that," she told me, "Grandpa hasn't had his coffee yet, and acts really strangely until then. I was just on my way to get him some, but he somehow got out of the house. In the meantime, why don't you check out the Poke Mart? I saw that you were having trouble getting into the 'Center, and you might need some Potions if you're going into Viridian Forest." Wow. She noticed how odd I was acting, yet asked no questions.

"Thanks, I'll check that out," I said. The Poke Mart is to the south-east. More east than south. _Got it._

For a few seconds, I stood there awkwardly, and then started heading in the general direction. The girl shrugged it off, then headed towards one of the houses.

We managed to get into the 'Mart, with relatively little difficulty. Luckily there was no ledge in front of this place.

As I stepped inside, the cashier immediately addressed me.

"Hey, did you come here from Pallet Town?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got in a package for Professor Oak. Could you deliver it for me?" I wanted to say no, but I knew he would ask why and I wouldn't be able to say. So instead I nodded. "Thank you,"

Three paces forward, then face west. I managed to get the package, then headed back out the door.

I briefly wanted to ignore the package and head north, but the old man was still passed out in the way. So, we needed to head back south towards Pallet. _Can't you just send out Charmander and threaten to burn him if he doesn't move? _What? No! _Why not? _That isn't how things work. _Why not? _For all I knew, he could be hiding a really strong Pokemon under his jacket. For all I knew, he could be the Gym Leader! That's why not. And besides, you don't threaten and attack helpless people even if that isn't the case.

_Okay, but you did say you didn't want to go back in the Professor's lab. _And I still didn't, but it looked like we didn't have much choice. We had to go back.

_Author's note: When I started this, I told myself "Alright. First Chapter get to Brock." Then, I went "Alright Second Chapter get to Brock." and here we are in Viridian City. Going back to Pallet. I guess it's kind of appropriate, given in the actual stream it took forever to get to places._


	3. Chapter 3

Going back to Pallet was a lot easier than going from it had been. It wasn't pleasant, since it involved hopping down ledges most of the way, but it was easy. The worst part was the last stretch, given that it was a narrow pathway. But, we still managed.

We were able to make normal-looking progress into the lab. It seemed we were getting the hang of it, finally! Once in the lab, we were able to head straight to the Professor.

"Professor! The guy at the Poke Mart gave me a package for you." I handed him the box.

"What's this? Oh, it's that custom Poke Ball I ordered, thank you, Red!" I thought it would be safe to leave, but Blue burst into the lab.

"Gramps! What was it you called me for?" he asked, running to past the aides.

"Oh, yes. Red, I tried to call you too, but I couldn't reach you for some reason. I have a request for you two." He walked over to his desk and picked up two red devices. He gave one each to us. "This is a Pokedex, something I've been working on for years. Unfortunately, I'm too old to adventure out there and record data, so it's up to you two,"

"How do you record data?" I asked.

"All you have to do is capture the Pokemon, and the information is automatically sent to the Pokedex. But, simply pointing at the Pokemon will record its image and give you a little information about it." _So you're being sent to capture Pokemon, huh? Don't count on it, old man. _Hey, we should at least try- _No. We shouldn't capture more than necessary._

"You can count on me, Gramps!" Blue spoke up. "But, you don't need to give Red one. Do you really think he'll be able to complete it before me? Hah! I'd like to see him try!" Blue put his Pokedex in his pocket and left the lab. I felt the need to speak up.

"Thanks, Professor. I'll do my best." Before I left, though, I wanted to take a look at it.

_You're wasting time. Let's go. _Just one look- _No. It's useless. Pocket it and leave._

I was able to look at it for a few seconds before I was forced to do as he commanded.

We headed back to Viridian. Now that we knew the way, progress was slightly easier.

Back to the 'Mart? Maybe the guy at the counter might give us something for delivering that package. Besides, I didn't have any Pokeballs. _We don't need Pokeballs. We need to keep going._

I wanted to at least _pretend_ we were actually helping the Professor. _Pretend then, don't actually do it._

"Are you okay?" the girl from earlier was suddenly in front of me. "You were pacing back and forth, like you couldn't decide which way you wanted to go. Do you need help?" Great, someone noticed.

"No, I'm fine. I just, uh, couldn't remember if I forgot something at the Poke Mart! I think I'll just go there and ask." Remember what the girl said. Regardless of our decision to get Pokeballs, we need Potions. We can't get into the Pokemon Center, after all.

_Okay, Potions: not Pokeballs, then. _Whatever. We needed to get into the 'Mart and not make that girl think I'm crazy.

We entered the 'Mart without more arguments, but of course we misjudged where the door was a few times. Why did they have to make doors so small, anyway? It would have been so much easier if they were more than one pace across.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Mart! How may I help you?" It was a different man at the counter. Why'd he switch so fast? _It's been three hours since we were last here. That might have something to do with it. _Had it seriously been that long? I looked at the clock on my Pokedex. Yeah, it really had.

"Hi, I'd like some Pokeballs and some Potions." I said. _No! I said no Pokeballs!_

"Alright, how many of each?" the cashier asked.

"Three each, please," I said, ignoring the Psychic guy's protests. What was his deal, anyway? He should've known I couldn't possibly beat the league with just a Charmander.

"Then I'll just need to scan your Trainer Card," It took some work, but I managed to get the card to the cashier. I was relieved when he scanned it without commentary. "And here's your goods." He got a few Pokeballs and Potions from behind the counter. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thank you," I said. Now to get back out. _Way ahead of you. _My body started moving toward the door at a time that would actually be appropriate to leave for once. Its too bad we still managed to miss the door by a couple of inches. Ow. _Sorry._

Once out, we managed to get back to where the old man had been collapsed earlier. He was upright, wandering around. Wandering enough that I walked right into him.

"Hello there, young man. Are you in a hurry?" he asked. He sounded very different from before, and I wondered if he was indeed the same guy. Uh... yes that would explain me running into him. I nodded. "That's a shame. I could have taught you something useful, but if you're in a hurry, I suppose I can't stop you." Something useful, huh?

"Well, maybe I'm not in that much of a hurry," I said.

"Excellent!" he remarked, sounding as if I had just made his day. "First, you must find a Pokemon. Oh, here's one!" He rushed over to a nearby bush, as a Weedle fell down off of it.

"Next, you go into your bag, like this." He knelt down, and opened the bag that was on the ground next to him.

"You find your Pokeball," he said, taking out a Pokeball. "And throw it at the Pokemon!" The Pokeball hit the Weedle on the stinger and was sucked inside.

"Then, you wait for the ball to shake three times and click." The Pokeball did exactly that. "And then congratulations! You have caught yourself a Pokemon!" He raised his arms triumphantly.

_He just wanted to show you how to catch a Pokemon? Sick. Even I hoped he would actually show you something you would be able to use. _What was his deal with capturing Pokemon? It's completely normal! Everyone does it. _I don't like it. That's all there is to tell._

"Thanks for showing me," I told the old man. "Can I keep the Weedle?" I tried. If the Psychic dude didn't want me to catch Pokemon, I would take all the freebies I could get.

"Sorry, young boy. I already released it! Did you know you can release Pokemon?" I shook my head. I didn't realize it was possible. "Well you can. But for new trainers, they have the option stuck in the PC! I don't know how you have to do it, so you'll need to ask someone else to show you."

"Alright, thanks," I said. "I'll just be going in a minute," _Finally. _We managed to carefully walk around the old man. _Releasing Pokemon, huh? _We needed all the ones we could get, though. Releasing would be counter-productive. _If you insist. I think we can do fine with your Charmander. _Then he must not have known as much about battling as he claimed. You need more than one Pokemon to be a good trainer. _We'll see about that._

_Anyhow. Is the way still north? _There was a ledge that needed to be travelled east to get around, but otherwise, yes. After that was a building. With doors that were two paces wide, for a change.

The building turned out to be just a rest stop. On the other side was Viridian Forest, but first there were people inside. One called out to me.

"Are you heading into Viridian Forest? Be careful, it's a natural maze!"

"Thanks for the advice," I called to her, but I was heading straight into the woods. I probably looked so weird.

It might have been smart to stop once in the forest to get a look around, if its a maze. _Noted. _Unfortunately, I thought this too slowly, since we entered and promptly ran into a tree. Another kid was standing beside the tree, and turned to look at me.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said, my nose pressed against the bark, "but I'm not explaining it."

"Okay," he went back to his standing around. He then turned back to me. "Hey, if you're a trainer, you should watch out. My trainer friends are hanging around, and they'll want to battle."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said. _Did you get a good look around? _No. I was staring at a tree. _Alright, you should face south in a moment. _After a bit, I found myself facing south. _Now, which way?_

Well, from here it looked like there was a path to the north, east and west. Any of them could have been the right way. We were certainly going to be stuck here for a while.


End file.
